Sekolah Sakit Jiwa
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Apa kalian memiliki perilaku menyimpang? Kesukaan yang dianggap orang lain unik hingga dijauhi? Dianggap tidak normal? Jika ya, bersiap-siaplah. Kalian akan terdaftar di sekolah ini.
1. Sekolah Baru

**Sekolah Sakit Jiwa**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, ETC...**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Psychologycal, Hurt/comfort**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Sekolah Baru**

Sakura terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya bergoyang dan menyadari jika dirinya tidak sedang berada di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman melainkan sebuah mobil asing di bagian belakang. Matanya terasa berat sekan menuntutnya untuk melanjutkan tidur namun ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dimana dirinya?

Seharusnya itu pertanyaan yang saat ini berada di kepalanya. Tapi ada pertanyaan lain saat menyadari ada orang asing berada di depannya, mengendarai mobil dengan santai. Ia juga menyadari jika ada sebuah kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan bagian depan mobil.

Sakura melirik takut ke arah jendela dan ia tidak mengenali daerah yang ia lalui karena penuh dengan sawah dan rumah penduduk di pedesaan sepanjang ia memandang.

Apa ia sedang diculik?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara asing itu membuat Sakura langsung menoleh. Sang supir meliriknya dari spion yang berada di tengah mobil.

"S-siapa kau? Kalau kau menculikku, keluargaku tidak punya uang untuk menebusnya!"

Kebohongan yang besar. Tentu saja keluarganya punya.

Yang tidak terduga, supir itu tertawa. Apa ada yang lucu dari kalimatnya?

"Mungkin saja ini penculikan," Jawab pria setengah baya itu lalu melirik kembali ke arah spion. "Bedanya, penculikan ini tidak meminta tebusan karena kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar."

Kesalahan besar?

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, Sakura yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Sakur tidak pernah merasa dirinya melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga membuatnya diculik seperti sekarang!

Sambil berdiam diri, Sakura mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum tertidur. Malam itu, orang tuanya membawanya pergi untuk makan malam bersama dengan teman mereka. Di restoran dengan ruang VIP yang tertutup, Sakura ingat jika dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pria.

Dengan pakaian formal dan senyum yang khas, pria itu terlihat ramah padanya dan berbincang dengan normal pada orang tuanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan ingatannya saat segalanya mendadak berubah menjadi gelap.

Oh, tidak.

"Ini pasti mimpi," gumamnya

"Bukan, ini kenyataan. Kau sudah bangun, ingat?" kata supir tersebut

"Kenyataan apa yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini?!" serunya memukul kaca di depannya namun bergeming.

Supir itu menghela nafas, "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah."

Sakura mengerang kesal. Ia memukul dan menendang kaca itu lagi yang tentu saja, tidak berpengaruh apa pun. Bahkan sang supir, terlihat sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan atau terkejut dengan tindakannya.

"Kau benar-benar tamat jika polisi menemukanmu! Aku akan menuntutmu, kau tahu!"

Tapi lagi-lagi, supir itu tertawa. "Dari sekian ancaman yang kudengar, ancamanmu yang paling lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" serunya memukul kaca lagi

Entah terbuat dari apa kaca tersebut, tapi ia bisa merasakan jika kaca itu cukup tebal pastilah buatan khusus karena sejak tadi bergeming terhadap pukulannya. Apa penculikan jaman sekarang memang secanggih itu?

Meski Sakura berpikir seperti itu, ia terus memukul kaca dengan sekuat tenaga hingga putus asa. Ia tidak bisa keluar dari mobil karena entah kenapa tidak ada knop untuk membuka pintu dari dalam dan kaca jendela mobil memiliki terealis besi seperti di penjara.

"Kau boleh mengamuk sesukamu, Nak. Tapi tidak ada gunanya karena tujuan kita sudah di depan mata."

"DIMANA TUJUAN YANG KAU MAKSUD, BRENGSEK?!" seru Sakura murka

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan kembali berfokus untuk menyetir, membuat Sakura kembali menendang kaca tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menyimpan tenaganya untuk kabur nanti.

Ia melirik ke arah jendela lagi, menyadari jika mobil memasuki sebuah gerbang besar yang mungkin setinggi tiga meter berwarna putih dengan ukiran SK di bagian tengahnya.

Apa SK itu?

"Kita sampai."

Mobil itu berhenti setelah melewati taman yang tidak memiliki bunga, hanya sebuah tanaman penghias dengan patung di bagian tengahnya yang berbentuk separuh badan seorang pria yang memakai jas. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan paung tersebut.

Tapi yang lebih membuatnya penasaran, ada sebuah gedung besar dengan empat tingkat yang terlihat kuno namun tetap terawat. Dua buah pilar besar menghiasi pintu masuk yang berwarna cokelat tua besar dan ada sebuah tulisan MASUK di bagian atasnya.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Sakura

Kebingungan membuatnya tidak sadar pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan sebuah tangan menariknya keluar dengan kasar. Tentu saja Sakura yang terkejut langsung berteriak dan melawan dengan menendangkan kakinya ke segala arah saat menyadari jika sang supir yang menariknya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONGGGGG!"

Ia terus berteriak sepanjang sang supir menyeretnya ke dalam gedung tersebut dan melihat dua pria berpakaian formal menghampirinya. Keduanya dengan sigap membantu sang supir untuk membawa Sakura masuk.

"Tolong saya! Saya diculik!"

Salah satu pria berpakaian formal tadi berdecak, "Kau tidak diculik. Sekarang tenanglah atau kusuntik kau dengan obat penenang."

Sakura terdiam.

Obat penenang? Tempat apa ini hingga bisa menyuntikkan seseorang dengan obat penenang begitu saja?

Ia lalu menuruti perintah pria itu dan berjalan dengan setengah terseret, menyelusuri koridor yang ternyata cukup luas dengan pemandangan tak asing. Terlebih, ia melihat beberapa orang berseragam sama duduk di salah satu ujung koridor yang ia lewati dengan pandangan menusuk ke arahnya.

Siapa mereka? Korban penculikan juga kah?

"Sakura Haruno."

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekelompok orang berseragam itu pada salah satu pria yang membawanya.

"Apa kau tahu alasanmu dibawa ke tempat ini?"

Sakura mendengus, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu tempat apa ini!"

Pria yang mengancamnya tadi dengan obat penenang memutar matanya, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau akan tinggal dan bersekolah di sini."

Mata emerald Sakura langsung membulat mendengarnya. Ia tidak ingat meminta pindah kepada orang tuanya ke sekolah aneh yang bahkan membawanya saja terlihat seperti sebuah penculikan dengan supir kurang ajar dan dua orang aneh seperti di depannya ini.

Lagipula, sekolah macam apa yang berada di ujung pedesaan?

"Kau pasti bingung," kata pria pertama tadi dengan tersenyum. "Aku salah satu guru di sini. Namaku Iruka."

Guru?

Sakura hampir saja tertawa, mengira jika pria itu hanya bercada agar suasana tidak tegang namun melihat ekspresi yang ramah sekaligus serius itu membuatnya berpikir jika pria itu memang seorang guru.

"Aku mengajar sejarah," kata Iruka lalu menoleh pada pria di sampingnya. "Dia-"

"Bukan guru," potongnya. "Hanya dokter UKS, namaku Kabuto."

Sakura mengeryit pada sang dokter, tidak heran jika pria itu tadi mengancamnya untuk menyuntik dengan obat penenang.

"Mungkin ada kesalahan," kata Sakura berusaha menjernihkan keadaan. "Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk pindah sekolah, apalagi aku tidak tahu sekolah apa ini."

Iruka tertawa," Kau tidak perlu meminta untuk dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Sembilan puluh delapan persen penghuni sekolah ini tidak ingin berada di tempat ini."

"Sembilan puluh delapan persen?" ulang Sakura bingung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang dua persennya lagi?"

"Tentu saja para staff sekolah," sahut Kabuto

"Sekolah apa ini? Asataga, tolong hubungi orang tuaku sekarang juga! Ini sama sekali tidak normal, kalian tahu?"

Iruka menepuk bahunya dengan lembut, "Memang tidak normal karena sekolah ini khusus untuk anak-anak seperti itu."

Detik itu juga Sakura mengerti maksud dari sang guru.

Ia menepis kasar tangan Iruka dan mundur selangkah. Matanya menatap penuh takut pada kedua guru di depannya tersebut saat ia mengetahui sekolah apa yang ia masuki sekarang ini.

Sebagai seorang pelajar yang hidup berdampingan dengan dunia luar, Sakura sering mendapatkan rumor jika ada sebuah sekolah khusus yang dikelola oleh pemerintah sehingga dirahasiakan lokasinya dari masyarakat.

Sekolah itu khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki masalah. Tak peduli siapa atau darimana, jika masyarakat mengatakan anak itu memiliki masalah pada mentalnya, sudah dipastikan anak itu akan masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut.

Meski dengan cara paksa.

Yah, sekarang disinilah Sakura berada

Di sekolah sakit jiwa itu.

Tapi kenapa dirinya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Itu pertanyaan yang kini menghantui benaknya. Ia pernah dengar rumor jika yang masuk sekolah ini bukan hanya anak yang memiliki masalah mental untuk direhabilitasi.

Tapi berkumpulnya para pencuri, pemerkosa, penipu, pecandu obat atau kriminal lainnya karena pemerintah yakin jika belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki remaja-remaja bermasalah itu jika mendapatkan penanganan yang tepat.

"Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Iruka yang melihatnya dengan kecemasan sedangkan Kabuto yang hanya diam namun terlihat waspada.

"I-ini kesalahan... aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun," ujar Sakura dengan suara parau. "Sungguh. Percayalah padaku!"

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan apa pun?" tanya Iruka skeptis. "Benarkah?"

Tiba-tiba Kabuto berdecak cukup keras hingga membuat Sakura menoleh pada pria berkacamata bulat itu. "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang mengatakan hal itu, nona. Tapi tahu tidak? Kami tidak mungkin mendengar kebohongan yang manis itu."

"TAPI AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" raung Sakura

Iruka menepuk bahunya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan, "Kami mempunyai dokumen tentangmu. Percayalah, kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatmu masuk ke sekolah ini, Sakura."

Pria itu berkata dengan lembut dan menenangkan. Normalnya, Sakura pasti akan mempercayai orang seperti itu, tapi tidak kali ini.

Berbicara dengan mereka tidak akan membuatnya pergi dari tempat ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu dan mata emeraldnya melirik dari bahu mungilnya ke arah pintu masuk dimana ia diseret dengan paksa tadi.

Entah sejak kapan, sang supir yang mengikutinya tadi sudah tidak bersama dengan mereka lagi. Ia menyadari jika inilah kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu masuk yang ia lihat. Ia mendengar teriakan dari Iruka dan Kabuto serta langkah kaki mereka yang mengejarnya, namun tak ia hiraukan.

Apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu, seorang pria dengan seragam seperti yang ia lihat muncul tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk. Tanpa dapat menghentikan kakinya yang berlari cepat, Sakura menabrak pria itu hingga keduanya jatuh berguling di lantai.

"AW!"

"SASUKE!" seru Iruka dari belakang. "Tangkap gadis itu dan kau akan mendapatkan nilai A untuk kelasku!"

Sakura yang belum menyadari keadaannya, berusaha untuk berdiri dan tidak menghiraukan pria yang ia tabrak tadi. Namun sepertinya Sasuke, pria yang ditabrak itu tidak membiarkannya lolos dan menangkap Sakura lalu menggulingkannya kembali ke lantai.

Tidak hanya itu, dengan cepat pria itu mengunci kedua tangan Sakura sehingga ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun.

"Mau kemana kau setelah menabrakku seperti itu, hm?" bisik pria itu di telinganya

Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Tenaga pria itu luar biasa kuat, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menunggu nasibnya saat melihat Iruka serta Kabuto menghampirinya.

"Kau murid baru, ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Bukan," ketus Sakura. "Ada kesalahan yang membuatku masuk ke sekolah ini."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau belum paham ya? Kita itu kesalahannya."

Mendengar nada menghina itu membuat Sakura berang, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," bisik pria itu lagi di telinga Sakura sebelum melepaskannya

Iruka dan Kabuto langsung mengambil alih Sakura dari Sasuke. Keduanya kini tampak lebih sigap dan waspada agar ia tidak melarikan diri lagi dengan menahan lengannya dari kedua sisi.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sudah boleh kembali ke kelasmu," kata Iruka

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat seperti apa rupa orang yang menangkapnya karena tadi tidak sempat. Rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang, kedua telinga yang memiliki anting, wajah tampan sempurna namun terlihat suram dan dingin.

Cara berpakaian dan berdirinya terlihat seenaknya, ciri khas berandalan.

Sial sekali dirinya bertabrakan dengan Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Pak. Dia belum meminta maaf padaku karena menabrak tadi."

Sakura memutar mata, "Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya!"

Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat tidak suka, "Sepertinya anak baru ini perlu diajarkan sopan satun."

"CUKUP!" seru Iruka mendorong Sasuke sedikit. "Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekarang atau nilamu akan menjadi C!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah sambil berjalan menjauh, "Oke, oke. Jangan lupakan imbalanku karena sudah menangkap murid baru ini, Pak Iruka."

Sakura masih memperhatikan punggung lebar Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, meninggalkannya seolah tidak peduli bahkan saat pria itu disapa oleh beberapa orang yang ia lihat tadi di koridor.

"Nah, Sakura." Iruka membuatnya menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai penjelasan tentang sekolah ini?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu sekolah apa ini."

"Oh?" Kabuto mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu mari kita dengar apa yang kau tahu."

Sakura melirik pria itu, "Ini sekolah sakit jiwa."

Kabuto memijit pelipisnya, "Lebih tepatnya ini sekolah rehabilitasi untuk remaja bermasalah sepertimu. Tidak ada yang sakit jiwa di sini, kalian hanya suka membesar-besarkannya."

"Yah, meski ada beberapa yang harus dikontrol karena memiliki masalah. Selain itu," Iruka tersenyum ramah padanya. "Semuanya seperti sekolah pada umumnya."

Sakura tidak akan percaya itu.

Apalagi setelah perlakuan mereka terhadapnya. Sebagai orang waras, mana mungkin Sakura mempercayai apa yang mereka katakan.

"Baiklah, ini barang-barang milik Sakura Haruno."

Ia mendengar suara sang supir yang datang dari pintu masuk, meletakkan tas punggung dengan dua koper besar yang ia kenali miliknya.

"Nah, barang-barang sudah datang. Mari kita ke asrama."

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan kakinya. "Asrama?"

"Karena semua yang bersekolah di sini dari berbagai kota serta memerlukan pengamatan setiap harinya, kami menyediakan asrama. Lagipula, mana mungkin ada murid yang mau pulang-pergi setiap harinya."

Penjelasan Kabuto sedikit menakutinya.

Ia akan tinggal bersama dengan para makhluk sakit jiwa? Jika memang benar semua yang masuk ke sekolah ini bermasalah sesuai rumor, bukankah itu artinya ia akan berada dalam bahaya?

"Tidak tidak!" seru Sakura memberontak. "Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini! Pulangkan aku! PULANGKAN AKU!"

Sakura berteriak histeris hingga suaranya menggema di koridor. Ia tidak peduli jika lengannya yang ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh Iruka dan Kabuto akan terasa sakit lalu memar. Ia tidak peduli jika orang melihatnya.

Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

Namun tiba-tiba saja pemberontakannya berakhir saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lengannya. Ia melihat jika Kabuto menyuntikkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan segalanya kembali berubah menjadi gelap.

Sialan.

Obat apa yang mereka suntikkan padanya?

 **# # # # #**

 **TBC**

 **Hola!**

 **Risa is back! Apa kabar buat readers tersayang?**


	2. Teman Pertama

**Sekolah Sakit Jiwa**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, ETC...**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Psychologycal, Hurt/comfort**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Teman Pertama**

 **# # # # # #**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat cahaya lampu cukup menyilaukan. Ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dengan memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ada tempat tidur di seberang ruangan, dua lemari berseberangan, dua meja belajar di samping masing-masing lemari dan sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi entah kenapa yang ia lihat tampak seperti sebuah... kamar?

Ingatannya kembali saat ia mengamuk memaksa untuk dipulangkan dan tidak ingin tinggal di asrama, apalagi bersekolah di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada. Tapi saat ia berteriak histeris, tiba-tiba saja Kabuto menyuntikkan sesuatu padanya dan saat itu Sakura tidak lagi ingat apa yang terjadi.

Apa pun itu, kini Sakura memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia sudah berada di kamar asramanya.

Airmata mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya dan Sakura memeluk tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk yang asing. Meski ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, tapi kini ia dipaksa untuk menyadari jika dirinya sudah berada di sekolah sakit jiwa yang digosipkan selama ini.

Dulu ia hanya mendengarnya, kini ia berada di dalamnya.

Entah kesalahan apa yang Sakura perbuat hingga terdaftar dalam sekolah ini. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat memikirkannya sedikipun karena selalu menjalani kehidupan normal selayaknya remaja pada umumnya.

Lalu, kenapa ia berada di sini?

Apakah orang tuanya yang memasukkan Sakura ke sekolah ini?

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara pintu terbuka, "Oh! Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara asing feminin yang memasuki kamar dan terkejut atas penampilan gadis itu. Wajahnya cantik dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi namun memiliki tubuh kurus seperti tidak diberi makan hingga terlihat seakan tengkorak berjalan.

Melihat seragam yang dipakai gadis itu sama dengan Sasuke, ia langsung mengerti jika gadis itu salah satu murid di sekolah ini.

Sakura yang merasa ngeri dengan penampilan gadis itu langsung menggeser tubuhnya ke sudut tempat tidur. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut pada gadis itu yang meskipun terlihat ramah, namun membuatnya ketakutan dengan penampilannya yang sekurus tengkorak.

Apakah gadis itu seorang pecandu obat-obatan terlarang?

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu mengeryitkan alisnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan untuk murid baru ya?"

"Aku bukan murid baru!"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat, "Kau Sakura Haruno, bukan? Kelas dua sama sepertiku."

Sakura semakin menarik tubuhnya ke sudut hingga menempel ke dinding, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ini sekolah yang unik dan tidak memiliki banyak murid, jadi jika ada murid baru pasti akan langsung heboh." Kata gadis itu duduk di kasurnya. "Aku teman sekamarmu."

Sakura langsung bergidik. Teman sekamarnya gadis kurus bagaikan tengkorak? Ia pasti akan bermimpi buruk jika harus tidur bersama dengan gadis itu setiap malamnya! Apalagi mereka sama-sama kelas dua, pasti akan selalu bertemu, bukan?

Jika begini terus, cepat atau lambat Sakura akan benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau teman sekamarku atau bukan, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi murid sekolah ini."

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya dengan angkuh, "Kenapa? Karena gosip tentang sekolah kami, hm? Bukankah itu tidak penting lagi karena kau sudah berada di sini, itu artinya kau memang salah satu dari kami seperti yang kau dengar di gosip."

Entah kenapa ketakutannya pada gadis itu kini sudah menghilang, "Aku bukan salah satu dari kalian! Aku bahkan tidak pernah merugikan siapa pun atau melanggar apa pun yang pantas membuatku masuk ke sekolah ini!"

Kali ini, kedua tangan gadis itu terlipat di dada. "Apa kau bodoh? Sekolah ini untuk remaja bermasalah dan jika kau ada di sini, entah menyadarinya atau tidak kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu. Omong-omong soal merugikan siapa pun, aku juga tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap gadis itu skeptis. "Tapi dari yang kulihat... bukankah kau seorang pecandu obat terlarang? Makanya kau pantas berada di sini."

Secara mengejutkan, gadis itu tertawa. Tapi bukan jenis tawa karena menyindir atau apa pun itu namun jenis tawa yang benar-benar karena mendengar sesuatu yang lucu.

"Aku bukan pecandu, bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi salah satunya." Gadis itu lalu menghela nafas. "Tapi, yah... kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Sakura masih menatap gadis itu skeptis. Bagaimana mungkin bisa sekurus itu jika bukan karena obat terlarang? Ataukah gadis itu memiliki kelainan yang membuatnya tidak suka makan atau semacamnya? Jujur saja, di luar penampilannya yang menyeramkan, gadis itu memang terlihat normal.

"Omong-omong," gadis itu mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Ino."

Sakura hanya menatap tangan gadis itu tanpa menjawab atau menyambutnya. Sepertinya Ino mengetahui jika Sakura masih tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu lalu berdiri dari kasurnya.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, jadi tidak perlu menyebutkannya." Ino menunjuk pada setumpuk koper di ujung ruangan. "Itu barang-barangmu, bukan?"

Sakura melihat dua koper besar dan tas punggung yang sama persis dengan apa yang dibawakan oleh sang supir yang tadinya ia lihat sebelum kehilangan ingatan.

"Kau mau membereskan barang-barangmu atau ikut denganku untuk tur?"

"Tur?"

Ino berdecak, "Kau kan anak baru. Jadi kurasa kau perlu melihat-lihat asrama dan sekolah, bukan?"

Kedua bahu Sakura merosot putus asa. Sepertinya memang ia harus benar-benar menerima kenyataan jika ia akan menjalani sisa harinya sebagai pelajar di sekolah ini.

"Oh, ya. Aku masih belum tahu bahkan tidak ada gosip tentang masalah yang membuatmu masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu atau kau tidak mau memberitahu?" tanya Ino mengangkat alisnya

Sakura mendelik, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Yang benar saja," kata Ino memutar mata. "Mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya saat bertanya di kantor administrasi nanti atau pada guru pembimbingmu di kelas bimbingan mulai besok."

"Guru pembimbing? Kelas bimbingan?" tanya Sakura bingung

Ino mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Kau tahulah sekolah apa ini. Kita mendapatkan satu pelajaran khusus setiap harinya untuk mengatasi masalah yang membuat kita masuk ke sekolah ini."

Kini Sakura terdiam.

Jika memang seperti itu, bukankah artinya ia akan benar-benar diperlakukan sebagai murid sakit jiwa?

"Omong-omong, selamat datang di Sekolah Konoha!"

"Sekolah Konoha?"

"Kau tidak tahu nama sekolah ini?" kini Ino benaar-benar terlihat kesal

Sakura berdecak dan membuang muka pada jendela di sampingnya yang memiliki teralis besi selayaknya penjara. "Yang aku tahu jika sekolah ini sekolah sakit jiwa."

Ino tertawa, "Yah itu kan nama aliasnya. Pokoknya selamat datang!"

Sakura sama sekali tidak senang dengan penyambutan yang ramah itu. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah kopernya yang diletakkan begitu saja. Bahkan setelah membukanya, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa senang karena baju serta barang kesayangannya berada di dalam koper tersebut.

Airmatanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata namun ia berusaha keras untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika orang tuanya memang benar mengirimkannya untuk sekolah di sini dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya seperti ini.

Mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya keluar dari tempat ini adalah ia harus membuktikan jika dirinya seorang remaja normal yang tidak layak untuk berada di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang kurus menyentuh bahunya, "Aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu yang tiba-tiba saja harus bersekolah di sini dan melepas kehidupan normal. Aku juga sama sepertimu setahun lalu."

"Kau berada di sini selama satu tahun?" tanya Sakura terkejut

"Yap. Mungkin karena aku tidak melakukan dengan baik apa yang mereka berikan di kelas bimbingan."

"Kelas bimbingan ini... apa yang akan diberikan pada kita?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Tergantung apa masalahmu. Sudah kukatakan jika setiap orang memiliki masalahnya sendiri yang membuat mereka masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu di kelas bimbingan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab gadis itu memutar matanya tidak suka

Sakura mendengus dan kembali membuka koper serta tas punggungnya. Ia ingin menangis melihat semua barang yang seharusnya berada di rumahnya sekarang berpindah tempat ke sebuah kamar asing yang akan ia tempati entah berapa lama.

Melihat kesedihan Sakura, tentu saja membuat Ino tidak nyaman. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan hari dengan mendengarkan gadis itu menangis.

"Hey, lupakan barang-barangmu. Kau bisa mengaturnya nanti, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil buku dan seragammu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, "Buku dan seragam?"

"Kau akan mulai masuk sekolah besok, nona. Tidak mungkin buku dan seragammu akan berjalan sendiri ke kamarmu, bukan?" Ino lalu mengerling padanya dengan jahil. "Sekalian tur, bagaimana?"

"Terserahmu saja," balas Sakura menghela nafas

# # # # #

Sakura selalu berpikiran jika tidak mungkin sekolah yang tidak disorot oleh media atau diketahui lokasinya oleh umum akan diberikan fasilitas yang baik. Ia bahkan berpikir jika dirinya akan tinggal di sebuah tempat yang kotor dengan tikus, debu dan serangga dimana-mana.

Tapi ia salah.

Ia terpesona saat keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat lorong yang bersih dengan disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela berteralis besi yang berada di ujung lorong. Meski penataan kamarnya terlihat seperti hotel, Sakua benar-benar tidak mengira jika tempat ini berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Nah, kamar kita nomor dua ratus dua. Kuharap kau melihat agar tidak salah masuk karena buru-buru atau karena semua pintu terlihat sama."

"Tidak akan," jawabnya melihat setiap kamar yang memiliki nomor di pintunya persis hotel

"Omong-omong, kita punya tiga asrama berbeda."

Sakura mengeryit, "Apa bedanya?"

"Asramanya dibedakan sesuai tingkatan. Melati untuk kelas satu, Matahari untuk kelas dua dan Mawar untuk kelas tiga. Karena kita kelas dua, kita berada di asrama Matahari."

"Kenapa harus nama bunga?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya yang kurus, "au bisa bertanya pada kepsek."

Sakura mengikuti teman sekamarnya itu turun ke tangga berputar ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan TV berukuran sedang, sofa yang terlihat empuk, meja di tengah ruangan dan lemari yang berisi buku-buku di ujung ruangan.

"Ini ruang santai. Kau hanya boleh berada di sini setelah pulang sekolah hingga jam delapan malam." Ino tersenyum licik saat menoleh padanya. "Ada CCTV di ruang santai ini, jadi mereka bisa mengetahuinya jika kau melanggar peraturan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan mau berada di ruang santai karena itu artinya ia harus bergaul dengan para murid asramanya yang bermasalah, bukan? Jika mereka semua memiliki sifat yang ramah dan menyenangkan seperti Ino, itu tidak akan masalah untuknya.

Tapi ia yakin, tidak semua orang di sekolah ini memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Ino. Lebih baik menghindari masalah, batin Sakura.

Sakura kembali mengikuti Ino menuju sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan yang ternyata pintu keluar asramanya. Pemandangan yang berada di luar asrama sedikit mengejutkannya karena ada sebuah air mancur yang dikelilingi oleh bunga hias berwarna-warni yang terawat. Bukan hanya itu, ada dua gedung lain yang berada di masing-masing sisi gedung asramanya.

"Nah, di kanan itu asrama Mawar dan yang kiri asrama Melati." Ino lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk berbisik. "Lebih baik jangan pergi ke asrama lain tanpa ijin atau kau akan menemui masalah."

"Kurasa semua yang ada di sini masalah untukku," sahutnya memutar mata

Ino tertawa, "Yah kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami jadi terbiasalah untuk menghadapi masalah itu. Nah, sekarang kita ke kantin."

"Kantin?" Sakura mengeryit. "Kukira sekolah ini mengatur makanan kita sehari-hari seperti di dalam penjara."

"Yah, kau benar. Meski aku bilang kantin, tapi kita tidak bisa memilih menu makanan." Ino menghela nafas. "Kantin hanya untuk tempat makan bersama."

Sakura memutar mata, "Kalau begitu aku tidak tertarik ke tempat itu. Ayo, ke tempat selanjutnya."

"Wah, kau tidak suka ke kantin juga?" entah kenapa mata Ino terlihat berbinar penuh ketertarikan. "Jangan-jangan kau sama denganku juga?"

Saat Sakura ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan maksud dari gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja dari belakang ada seseorang yang memeluk mereka. Andai saja Sakura tidak menahan tubuhnya, ia pasti sudah jatuh berguling karena beban yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"HALO!"

Sakura dan Ino langsung menoleh orang yang memeluk mereka dari belakang. Sakura langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat penampilan ala punk rock yang mencolok pada gadis itu. Rambut berwarna kemerahan, anting di hidung, bibir dan kedua telinga yang lebih dari tiga anting.

Apa penampilan seperti itu diperbolehkan di sini?

Sakura langsung menepis tangan gadis itu dari bahunya dan menjauh selangkah. Ia melirik Ino yang terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba dari gadis itu, bahkan membalas pelukannya.

"Halo, Karin. Baru selesai kelas bimbingan?" tanya Ino ramah

Karin, gadis berdandan punk rock itu memutar matanya saat menjawab. "Jangan bicarakan itu, membuat kepalaku sakit saja." Lalu melirik Sakura. "Siapa dia?"

Apa gadis itu selalu memeluk siapa saja meski ia tidak mengenalnya? Batin Sakura bertanya.

"Oh, dia si anak baru itu."

Gadis itu langsung menatap Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "Aku Karin, asrama Matahari sama seperti kalian."

"Haruno Sakura," ucapnya sedikit tidak suka

"Nama yang cocok untuk rambutmu." Karin lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

"Masalah?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

Karin memutar matanya, "Yang membuatmu masuk ke sekolah ini, tentu saja."

Ia mendengus kesal mendengar nada bicara gadis itu. "Aku tidak mempunyai masalah."

"Ya, ya, ya. Lalu kau masuk ke sekolah ini karena memang ini? Yang benar saja," cibir gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya

Sakura sedikit tersinggung karena gadis itu tidak mempercayainya, sama seperti Ino. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak ingin membantahnya dan tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan murid sekolah ini.

"Karin tinggal di kamar dua ratus enam dan kami cukup akbran karena masuk ke sekolah ini di tahun yang sama," jelas Ino

Tidak heran mereka akrab, batin Sakura.

Dan melihat penampilan Karin, ia bisa menduga apa masalah gadis itu hingga bisa berakhir di sekolah ini. Apalagi jika bukan karena penampilan mencolok gadis itu? Atau mungkin saja Karin memang sengaja ingin bersekolah di sini karena peraturannya tidak seketat sekolah biasa.

"Oh, ya. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Karin

"Hanya mengantarnya berkeliling dan mengambil seragam serta buku-bukunya karena Sakura akan mulai masuk sekolah besok," jelas Ino

Karin mengangguk mengerti lalu menguap, "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut berkeliling tapi karena aku baru sajadari kelas bimbingan, yang kau tahulah betapa membosankannya itu hingga membuatku ingin tidur, jadi lebih baik sekarang aku ke asrama saja. _So, bye._ "

Diam-diam, Sakura menghela nafas lega. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa berteman baik dengan Karin seperti ia merasa nyaman dengan Ino yang ramah. Apalagi dengan dandan gadis itu yang unik, sebagai orang normal tentu saja ia masih merasa risih.

Setelah Karin meninggalkan mereka, Ino mengantar Sakura ke sebuah gedung besar yang berseberangan dengan wilayah asrama setelah melewati sebuah taman bunga yang memisahkan kedua gedung tersebut. Saat itu, ia melihat gedung lainnya di bagian ujung wilayah asrama miliknya.

"Oh, itu asrama pria." Jelas Ino seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. "Jangan coba-coba ke tempat itu untuk menemui pria atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman langsung dari kepala sekolah. Dan aku yakin, kau tidak ingin mengetahui apa hukumannya."

Sakura meringis, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak tertarik ke sana."

"Baguslah. Aku senang kau masih berpikiran jernih." Ino kemudian memiringkan kepalanya pada Diana. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah yang membuatmu masuk ke tempat ini?"

"Itulah yang kukatakan," sahutnya kesal

Tapi sepertinya Ino tidak menyadarinya, "Yah, kau bisa menanyakannya nanti pada orang tuamu. Meski kita terisolasi dari dunia luar, tapi setiap sebulan sekali kita mendapatkan kunjungan dari keluarga."

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menahan Ino yang kemudian menoleh padanya, "Kau bilang apa? Terisolasi? Dan kita diijinkan bertemu keluarga sebulan sekali?"

Gadis itu tersenyum pahit, "Begitulah. Kau tahu kenapa kita terisolasi dari dunia luar, sebagian dari murid sekolah ini memiliki masalah yang harus diperbaiki dan bila gagal, yah... rumah sakit jiwa menunggumu."

"Rumah sakit jiwa?" ulang Sakura bergidik

"Sepertinya kau kekurangan informasi tentang tempat ini, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan rumah sakit jiwa menunggu?" tanyanya mengabaikan sindiran tersebut

Ino menghela nafas dan entah kenapa wajah gadis itu terlihat murung. "Kita semua yang ada di tempat ini memiliki waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita hingga lulus. Jika sekolah masih menganggap kita masih belum siap untuk hidup dengan normal, kita akan di kirim ke tempat itu."

Sakura menelan ludah, "Rumah sakit jiwa?"

Gadis itu menangguk.

Ini tidak bagus.

Ia tahu sekolah ini disebut sebagai sekolah sakit jiwa. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika memang rumah sakit jiwa akan terlibat! Bahkan kini bukan hanya itu yang harus ia khawatirkan karena sepertinya semua orang mengetahui apa masalah mereka hingga berakhir di tempat ini.

Tapi tidak dengan Sakura.

Kebingungan Sakura terlihat jelas dengan gadis itu tiba-tiba diam dengan tubuh bergetar dan kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh. Ino sudah melihat murid yang datang dan pergi dari sekolah selama ini tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat gadis seperti Sakura yang tidak mengetahui alasannya berada di sini.

Ino tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan orang lain karena ia sendiri memiliki masalah yang harus diselesaikan atau rumah sakit jiwa menunggunya.

"Sakura," panggilnya menyadarkan gadis itu. "Ayo kita ke ruang administrasi dan ambil seragam serta bukumu."

 **# # # # #**

Keduanya memasuki gedung sekolah dan mendapati masih banyak murid dengan seragam yang sama seperti Ino berkeliaran, menatap tajam pada Sakura yang masih memakai pakaian biasa. Jelas sekali dirinya memang seorang murid baru dan sadar jika ia memang mencolok. Tapi Sakura berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan penasaran padanya dengan berjalan mengikuti Ino.

Sekolah itu juga tidak terlihat seburuk bayangannya. Tidak ada coretan di dinding, tidak ada sampah bertebaran dan yang lebih penting, semua ruangan yang ia lewati terlihat normal seperti sekolah umum. Kecuali satu, semua jendela yang berada di sekolah itu memiliki terealis besi seperti yang ada di asramanya.

"Nah, di sini ruang administrasinya." Kata Ino bergeser sedikit. "Kurasa kau bisa masuk sekarang."

Sakura mengeryit, "Kau tidak ikut masuk?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya hingga terlihat siap untuk jatuh ke lantai karena lehernya terlalu kurus, "Aku ada perlu sedikit dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Jangan manja, kau bisa membawa buku dan seragammu sendiri, kan?"

Mengabaikan cemooh itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang administrasi tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Ino. Seperti ruang adminstrasi pada umumnya, ada petugas yang berjaga di balik sebuah meja dengan komputer dan beberapa dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Sakura mendekati dan menyapa petugas itu, "Uhm... maaf, bu?"

Petugas itu sudah tua, dengan uban memenuhi kepalanya dan sambil menyipitkan matanya yang terlihat sudah rabun, ia menatap Sakura. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Haruno Sakura-"

"Oh, murid baru yang membuat kekacauan tadi pagi?" potong petugas itu dengan ketus

Sakura menahan kekesalannya dengan tersenyum, "Ya... kurasa itu saya. Uhm, mengenai seragam dan buku-"

Tanpa membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, petugas itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi ke sebuah meja di belakangnya. Di sana, petugas itu membawa setumpuk buku yang diikat dengan tali dan sebuah plastik berwarna hitam.

"Ini, buku dan seragammu. Jika ada keperluan lain, kau bisa bertanya pada guru pembimbingmu."

"Guru pembimbing?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

Petugas itu mendengus lalu duduk di tempatnya, "Setiap murid di sekolah ini memiliki guru pembimbing yang bertanggung jawab untuk mereka. Oh, ya." Petugas itu lalu memberikan sebuah kertas dan buku kecil padanya. "Kertas ini jadwal sekolahmu dan buku ini berisi peraturan sekolah seta hukuman yang akan kau terima jika melanggar."

Sakura menghela nafas saat melihat jadwal sekolah barunya. Ia menatap setiap pelajaran yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia dapatkan di sekolah umum, kecuali satu.

Kelas bimbingan.

Pasti ini yang disebut oleh Ino dan Karin tadi.

"Ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?" tanya petugas itu

"Uhm, kelas bimbingan ini-"

Kau harus pergi ke kelas itu bersama dengan guru pembimbingmu untuk mengatasi masalah yang membuatmu masuk ke sekolah ini," potong petugas itu menjelaskan

Sakura mendengus. Apa petugas itu tidak bisa jika tidak memotong pertanyaannya?

"Uhm, karena itu saya tidak tahu masalah saya apa." Sakura menatap kertas jadwal sekolahnya. "Apa saya-"

"Kau akan diberitahu besok oleh pembimbingmu," potong petugas itu lagi

Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, batin Sakura kesal.

Ia memasukkan kertas yang berisi jadwal sekolahnya lalu membawa buku-buku berat yang akan menjadi miliknya selama satu tahun ke depan serta plastik yang berisi seragam sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau bertanya bagaimana mereka mengetahui ukuran seragamnya karena pasti sudah bertanya pada orang tuanya terlebih dahulu.

Ternyata, membawa buku-buku itu tidak semudah yang ia kira. Tangan Sakura mulai terasa sakit saat menyelusuri lorong untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah sambil berharap jika ia tidak tersesat karena tidak melihat Ino dimana pun untuk menolongnya.

Meski dirinya tidak mau bergantung pada siapa pun, termasuk Ino, Sakura mengakui jika dirinya merasa kesulitan untuk mengingat jalan sekolah ini.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Mendengar suara asing di telinganya membuat Sakura terkejut dan menoleh sambil melemparkan buku-buku berat yang ia bawa pada orang di belakangnya. Tentu saja, terdengar suara keluhan saat semua buku itu mengenai orang tersebut.

"AW!"

Mata Sakura langsung membulat saat menyadari perbuatannya. "Astaga! Maafkan aku!"

Ia hendak menolong pria yang terjatuh di lantai dengan buku-buku miliknya, namun berhenti saat melihat penampilan orang tersebut.

Rambut pirang berantakan, anting di kedua telinga, tidak memakai seragam dengan dan rapi dan terlebih lagi, seorang pria!

Sakura langsung melangkah mundur, membatalkan niatnya untuk menolong. Ia tidak pernah melihat pria itu, bahkan saat bersama Ino tadi, ia tidak melihat pria itu dimana pun! Bagaimana jika pria itu orang yang berbahaya?

"Hey," pria itu masih duduk di lantai menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru. "Kau tidak akan menolongku?"

"I-itu salahmu karena mengejutkanku dari belakang!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun," sahut pria itu lalu berdiri. "Karena kau tidak menolongku, aku juga tidak akan menolongmu untuk mengambil buku-buku itu."

Sakura menganga.

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari ruang administrasi, membawa buku serta plastik yang pastinya berisi seragam karena sekarang ini kau mengenakan pakaian biasa, kau pastilah anak baru itu, bukan?" tebak pria itu menyengir

"Ya, aku si anak baru itu." Sahut Sakura memutar mata lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-buku miliknya

Tak di duga, pria itu ikut berjongkok di depannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengenalkan dirimu sebelum bertanya nama orang lain?"

"Oh," pria itu kembali menyengir lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

Sakura memperhatikan tangan pria itu sejenak lalu menyambutnya, "Haruno Sakura."

Entah kenapa, mata biru Naruto terlihat berkilat penuh semangat saat tersenyum lebar. "Wah! Memang cocok dengan warna rambutmu, Sakura-chan!"

"Terima kasih."

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak terlalu ramah, ya? Apa masalahmu untuk masuk ke sekolah ini? Seorang ansos? Tidak mau keluar dari rumah?"

Ia menghela nafas, lelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama. "Bukan urusanmu, yang pastinya bukan seperti yang kau sebutkan karena aku memiliki banyak teman."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau ketus terhadapku?"

Sakura menghela nafas, berhenti memungut buku-bukunya dan menatap lurus pada Naruto. "Bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku tidak berminat untuk bergaul dengan kalian."

Alih-alih tersinggung, Naruto malah tertawa. "Dari kalimatmu, kau terlihat masih berpikiran jika dirimu normal, ya?"

"Aku memang normal. Hanya sebuah kesalahan yang membuatku berada di sini."

"Ckckck, Sakura-chan. Bagi orang tua dan masyarakat, kita ini adalah kesalahan itu." Naruto lalu berdiri dengan tingginya yang menjulang. "Kuberitahu nih, sekolah ini tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Dan soal itu, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Setelah mengatakannya, pria itu pergi begitu saja melewatinya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang merasa telah ditampar dengan keras oleh Naruto. Apa pemikirannya salah tentang sekolah ini hingga Naruto bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya?

Apa dirinya terlalu sombong dengan mengira dirinya seseorang yang normal namun kenyataannya ia berada di tempat ini?

Tapi tidak ada yang dapat sakura pikirkan tentang dirinya yang pantas untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Dirinya selalu menjalani kehidupan normal, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja dirinya berada di tempat asing yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang asing dengan berbagai masalah.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura merasakan pandangan matanya mengabur. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak memperlihatkan airmatanya pada siapa pun.

Menangis di lorong sekolah yang asing bukan yang ia inginkan, Tapi untuk kali ini, Sakura tidak peduli.

"Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar seseorang menyapanya, kali ini suara feminim yang ia kenal.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ino yang terlihat khawatir. Diam-diam, Sakura merasa lega karena yang datang itu adalah Ino. Ia tidak ingin menangis dan memperlihatkan keadaan menyedihkannya seperti sekarang ini pada orang asing.

"Apa seseorang menyerangmu?" tanya Ino panik

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dan mengusap airmatanya lalu kembali memungut buku-buku miliknya sebelum berdiri.

"Kubantu bawakan bukumu," kata Ino mengambil beberapa buku darinya. "Jangan katakan kau menangis karena merasa keberatan membawa ini semua?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura dengan suara parau

Ino mengeryit, "Lalu kenapa?'

"Kau sudah menemui teman-temanmu?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino

"Ya. Aku baru saja selesai dan mau kembali ke asrama saat melihatmu duduk di tengah lorong. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Sakura menunduk. "Lagipula, kau baru mengenalku."

Ino mengerang, "Ada apa sih denganmu? Sepertinya kau tidak ingin berteman dengan kami yang berasal dari sekolah ini karena kami memiliki masalah? Bukankah berteman itu tidak memandang siapa dan darimana kau berasal? Aku kira sudah menjadi teman!"

Sakura terdiam.

Teman?

Apa berteman dengan murid sekolah yang terkenal dengan banyak masalah seperti ini akan baik-baik saja?

Tapi Ino sudah menganggapnya teman. Gadis itu juga berusaha menghiburnya, mengenalkannya dengan lingkungan baru dan bahkan kini membantunya. Selain fisik gadis itu, bahkan Sakura tidak menemukan ada yang salah dengan Ino.

Atau mungkin belum.

"Sakura?"

Ia menoleh pada Ino yang kini terlihat benar-benar cemas, "Apa aku terlalu keras? Maaf-"

"Apa kita berteman?" potong Sakura

"Eh?" Ino terlihat terkejut. "Tentu saja! Kau teman sekamarku dan aku menanggapmu teman sejak mengetahui namamu. Apa ada yang salah?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku baru saja menyadari, itu artinya kau teman pertamaku di sini."

 **# # # # # #**

 **TBC**

 **Readers tersayang,**

 **Yang merasa Risa plagiat hanya karena sebuah typo, tolong jawab PM dong. Tanggung jawab dengan pernyataan kalian yang sudah membuat orang lain salah paham. Atau mungkin, kalian bisa bertanya pada Risa sebelum menuduh.**

 **Kami menerima kritikan yang sopan, bukan tuduhan.**

 **Love, Risa Goryukanda.**


	3. Hari Pertama

**Sekolah Sakit Jiwa**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, ETC...**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Psychologycal, Hurt/comfort**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Hari Pertama**

 **# # # # # #**

 **Sakura POV**

Aku menatap cermin dengan tidak bersemangat. Bukan karena seragam baru yang kukenakan hari ini tergolong umum dengan kemeja putih berhias dasi, rompi dan rok abu-abu. Tapi karena sebuah lambang yang terukir jelas di bagian rompi, menyatakan dengan jelas jika aku seorang murid Sekolah Konoha.

Ya, sekolah yang terkenal dengan murid bermasalahnya.

Dan ini adalah hari pertamaku. Kuharap aku bisa melewati hari ini tanpa ada masalah yang merepotkan atau aku tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan masalahku dengan cepat, yang entah apa itu. Atau, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino dan Karin, Rumah Sakit Jiwa menungguku.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku entah harus merasa kesal atau sedih.

"Ayo, berangkat!"

Aku menoleh pada teman sekamarku, Ino. Gadis yang sangat amat kurus hingga seragam yang ia kenakan terlihat seakan menggantung di tubuhnya.

"Ino, kau bisa mengantar ke kelasku?"

"Oh, soal itu. Aku sudah melihat jadwalmu dan ternyata kita satu kelas!" jawabnya dengan semangat

"Benarkah?"

Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit lega karena ternyata sekelas dengan Ino. Menjadi seorang anak baru pasti akan mengundang perhatian, apalagi di sekolah seperti ini, semua orang pasti penasaran apa masalah yang membuatku masuk ke sekolah ini, persis yang ditanyakan oleh Ino dan Karin sebelumnya.

Aku mengikuti Ino keluar dari kamar setelah menguncinya dan kami masing-masing mempunyai kunci untuk kamar. Baguslah, karena aku tidak perlu menunggu Ino jika ingin langsung kembali ke kamar dan mengunci diri di sana.

Saat melewati ruang santai, aku melihat tiga orang gadis sedang tertawa. Dengan penampilan mencoloknya, aku melihat Karin sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur kedua temannya. Untungnya, kedua orang yang bersama Karin terlihat berpenampilan normal.

"Hey!" sapa Ino yang membuat ketiganya langsung menoleh

"Halo, Ino!" balas gadis yang bercepol dua

Gadis lainnya, terlihat sedikit malu-malu dan mengangkat tangannya sambil menarik senyum tipis. "Selamat pagi."

Kulihat Karin berdiri dari tempatnya dan melompat ke arah kami, "Kalian lama sekali, kami menunggu hampir sepuluh menit!"

Aku tersenyum tidak mengerti, "Kenapa menunggu kami?"

"Ino tidak memberitahumu?" tanya si gadis bercepol

"Kukira akan lebih baik jika itu menjadi kejutan," sahut Ino terkikik

Apa ini?

Entah kenapa aku punya firasat yang tidak beres.

"Yah, kita semua yang ada di sini teman sekelas!" ujar Karin

Aku terdiam.

Aku memang lega karena akan sekelas bersama dengan Ino. Tapi dengan Karin? Melihat penampilannya saja aku bisa tahu jika gadis itu penuh dengan masalah! Lihat saja penampilannya, bahkan setelah sekolah di tempat ini selama setahun, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali!

Walaupun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu dulunya. Tapi yang jelas, lebih parah atau tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Omong-omong kita belum berkenalan," kata si gadis cepol. "Aku Tenten. Salam kenal, Sakura!"

Aku tersenyum canggung pada gadis itu, "Salam kenal juga."

Tidak perlu bertanya darimana gadis itu mengetahui namaku karena bagaimanapun juga, Tenten berteman dengan Karin. Atau memang karena aku seorang murid baru, sudah dipastikan namaku akan menyebar luas dengan cepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

Mengenai Tenten, gadis itu terlihat cukup normal. Penampilannya tidak ada yang terlalu mencolok dan cara bicaranya juga menyenangkan. Kecuali dengan perban yang berada di kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Uhm, salam kenal juga... Sakura."

Mendengar suara kecil yang malu-malu itu membuatku langsung menoleh pada gadis di samping Tenten. Gadis manis yang memiliki mata cukup menenangkan jiwa siapa pun yang melihat ke dalamnya dan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membiusmu untuk mencicipinya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis secantik itu di sini.

"Oh, salam kenal juga. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku

Gadis itu memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan gugup sambil menunduk, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Hyuuga? Nama itu tidak asing. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat tapi tidak dapat mengingatnya. Mungkin saja hanya perasaanku?

"Hinata itu pemalu, jadi jangan dipikirkan. Dia bukan tipe ansos tapi orang tuanya berpikir jika anak dari keturunan Hyuuga sepertinya merupakan sebuah aib dan berharap sekolah ini dapat mengubahnya," jelas Karin melipat kedua tangannya

Aku mengeryit, "Keturunan Hyuuga?"

Hinata yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaanku langsung menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi, seakan ia menjatuhkan sesuatu di lantai dan tidak akan menemukannya jika tidak menunduk seperti itu.

"Kau tidak tahu Hyuuga corp?" Ino terlihat terkejut. "Perusahaan yang terkenal itu, tahu!"

Sekarang aku ingat.

Tidak heran kenapa nama itu tidak asing lagi untukku. Aku menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk dan sedikit merasa kasihan terhadap gadis itu. Sepertinya memang benar sifat pemalunya sedikit mengganggu, apalagi untuk sebuah keluarga yang seharusnya menjadi sorotan dan panutan di mata masyarakat luas.

Tapi setidaknya aku tahu, gadis itu senormal diriku. Tidak ada yang berbahaya dari diri gadis itu dan aku yakin seratus persen dapat berteman dengannya.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang Hinata," ucap Ino tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Hinata yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke kelas sebelum terlambat."

"Terlambat?" aku melihat jam yang tergantung. "Kita masih mempunyai waktu setengah jam. Kau tidak mau sarapan?"

Meski hanya samar-samar, aku melihat jika tubuh Ino mematung untuk sedetik. "Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

Aku mengangkat alis dengan skeptis, "Tidak lapar?"

Yang benar saja!

Kami tidak makan malam semalam karena aku tidak mempunyai nafsu untuk makan bersama dengan para murid bermasalah lalu menjadi pusat perhatian sebagai murid baru. Sedangkan Ino beralasan jika dirinya tidak pernah makan malam.

Aku mengira jika Ino pasti akan merasa lapar dan membutuhkan sarapan sepertiku sekarang yang sudah merasa lapar dan tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Tapi gadis itu masih mengatakan jika dirinya tidak lapar?

Astaga, tidak heran tubuhnya sekurus itu!

"Ino, kau harus makan." Kata Karin dengan nada memerintah. "Kau tidak mau berakhir di ruang bimbingan sendirian lagi, bukan?"

"Jangan cerewet, Karin. Selama mereka tidak mengetahuinya, aku tidak akan berakhir sendirian keluar dari ruang bimbingan."

"Kau keras kepala, Ino." Kali ini Tenten membuka suara. "Tubuhmu memberitahu mereka jika kau berbohong."

Ino terlihat tidak suka, "Bagaimana kalau kau bercermin saja?"

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan terlebih lagi, aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa jika membuka mulut dan memaksa Ino untuk makan sekarang ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Hinata yang sedaritadi hanya diam, tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk bahu Ino. "Tapi setidaknya makanlah sedikit bersama kami. Roti, mungkin?"

Jade milik Ino terlihat kesal, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Hinata alih-alih menoleh padaku, "Aku tidak mau. Lupakan saja, aku akan pergi duluan ke kelas. Sakura, jika kau mau sarapan, kau bisa pergi bersama mereka."

Ino pergi begitu saja sebelum aku mengatakan apa pun. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat menakutkan, dengan punggungnya yang kurus, berjalan menjauh dari kami ke arah pintu keluar asrama.

Karin menghela nafas keras, "Gadis itu akan berakhir di RSJ."

"Hey, jangan katakan seperti itu. Bukankah kau temannya?" sahutku tidak suka

"Kurasa akan berat untukmu pergi bersama Ino jika merasa lapar," kata Tenten menepuk punggungku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau bisa mencari kami ke kantin kalau kau mau."

"Apa? Kenapa Ino tidak menyukai kantin? Apa karena makanannya seburuk itu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

Karin, Tenten dan Hinata saling berpandangan untuk sesaat sebelum menjawabku, "Kau tidak melihat kenapa tubuhnya bisa sekurus itu? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Aku menatap ketiganya, masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan mereka. Aku tahu Ino kurus, tapi tidak mungkin hal itu membuatnya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, bukan? Masih banyak manusia-manusia kurus di luar sana tapi tidak masuk ke sekolah seperti ini atau akan berakhir di RSJ.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ino atau kenapa tubuhnya sekurus itu. Tapi karena gadis itu adalah teman sekamarku dan teman pertamaku di sekolah ini, aku harus mengetahuinya.

"Hey, katakan saja padaku. Sebenarnya Ino kenapa?" tanyaku pada mereka

Karin memutuskan menjawabku, "Ino itu... Anoreksia."

 **# # # # #**

Aku mengira jika makanan yang akan disediakan untuk murid di sekolah seperti ini akan tergolong menjijikan dengan para staff dapur yang hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah.

Makanan di kantin tergolong enak dengan roti panggang, berbagai selai pilihan dan salad yang terlihat menggoda di meja penyajian. Meski kantin ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup bersih dan nyaman dengan meja-meja dan kursi yang cukup untuk menampung kira-kira lima puluh orang.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil salad buah dan jus jeruk untuk sarapan lalu bergerak menuju meja kosong yang tidak jauh dari jendela kantin sambil menunggu Karin, Tenten dan Hinata mengambil sarapan mereka.

Emeraldku menatap sekeliling saat menyadari tatapan dari murid lainnya yang menyadari jika ada murid baru diantara mereka. Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka semua dengan menatap ke arah luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan sebuah taman sederhana.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar namaku disebut hanya untuk melihat pria berambut pirang berantakan yang meninggalkanku kemarin di lorong sendirian.

"K-kau," Aku tergagap saat melihat pria itu. "Mau apa lagi kau?"

Naruto terlihat tersinggung dengan sapaanku, "Masih ketus saja ternyata. Aku hanya ingin menyapa dan kulihat kau sarapan sendirian, bagaimana kalau aku bergabung denganmu?"

Aku mendengus lalu menunjuk ke arah Karin dan yang lainnya, "Sayang sekali aku tidak sendirian, tapi bersama dengan mereka."

Pria itu mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk lalu menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Kau berteman dengan Karin? Aku tidak pernah menyangka murid baru kita yang mengira dirinya normal dan tidak pantas bergaul dengan murid sekolah ini bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Karin."

Lagi-lagi sindiran itu menamparku.

"Dengar ya, meski penampilan Karin seperti itu, aku bisa melihatnya jika gadis itu jauh lebih baik daripada orang sepertimu!"

Rasa malu dan marah bercampur di dalam diriku membuat kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku dan menyadari jika kami sudah menjadi tontonan di kantin. Apa kata-kataku keterlaluan? Karena saat ini Naruto tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Aku berdehem untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara kami, "Uhm... jadi, bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

Safir Naruto menatap lurus padaku lalu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang tidak menyentuh matanya dan terlihat jelas sekali jika itu palsu. "Kau salah sangka lagi, Sakura-chan. Di sekolah ini, tidak ada kata 'lebih baik' dari siapa pun karena semua yang berada di sini berada di level yang sama. Kita semua bermasalah."

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, "Uhm, aku mengerti."

"Hey, Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara feminin di belakang Naruto membuat kami menoleh pada Karin, Tenten dan Hinata yang sudah membawa sarapan mereka masing-masing. Ketiganya menatapku dan Naruto secara bergantian dengan penasaran.

"Apa kau menggoda murid baru lagi, Naruto?" tanya Karin menaikkan alisnya

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pria itu kembali ke dirinya yang ceria dengan senyum lebar yang khas, "Aku tidak menggoda Sakura-chan! Aku hanya menyapanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa semua orang menatap kalian?" kali ini Tenten bertanya

"Mana aku tahu!" sahut Naruto tak acuh. "Mungkin karena mereka ingin melihat seperti apa murid baru, kan?"

"Dan lagi, kau terlihat akrab sekali dengan Sakura. Bahkan sudah mengetahui namanya, heh?" cerca Karin tidak menyerah

Aku memutar mata, tidak tahan lagi dengan perdebatan mereka. Belum lagi perutku sudah berbunyi menuntut untuk diisi, "Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin sarapan dengan tenang sebelum memulai kelas pertamaku. Jadi, tidak bisakah kita menyelesaikan ini?"

"Sakura lapar," kata Hinata meletakkan nampan sarapannya di sebelahku. "Ayo kita makan. Naruto mau sarapan bersama kami?"

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Hinata!" Naruto langsung mengambil nampan makanannya yang ternyata ia letakkan di meja sebelah. "Aku akan makan bersama kalian!"

Entah kenapa suasana selama kami sarapan bersama, aku tidak merasa mereka semua berasal dari kalangan sekolah dengan rumor murid bermasalah. Bahkan aku bisa mengobrol dengan mereka selayaknya teman normal di luar sana.

Apa semua rumor itu tidak benar?

BRAAAAK!

Aku berhenti makan saat mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari meja makan di bagian belakang kantin. Semua orang langsung menatap dengan penasaran pada apa yang terjadi di sana saat melihat sebuah meja terbalik dengan kursi yang sudah tidak beraturan di lantai, bersamaan dengan seorang pria berdiri diantaranya memunggungi kami semua.

Entah kenapa, aku mengenal punggung itu. Tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Lagi-lagi Uchiha," gumam Hinata di sebelahku

Uchiha siapa?

Pria itu menarik kerah pria lainnya yang ternyata terduduk di depannya dengan kasar agar berdiri, entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan karena jarak kami cukup jauh, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang membuat pria bernama Uchiha itu cukup marah.

BUG!

Tiba-tiba saja Uchiha melayangkan tinjunya hingga pria yang di depannya terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah dengan bibir mengeluarkan darah. Aku menutup mulutku saat menyadari jika ini benar-benar serius dan bukan candaan.

"Hey, hey! Bukankah seharusnya kita memanggil seseorang?" tanyaku panik

"Tenang saja," Karin melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang. "Sudah biasa Uchiha mengamuk dan menghajar seseorang."

Aku meringis, "Yang benar saja. Kita harus memanggil seseorang-"

"HEY ADA APA INI!" seru sebuah suara dari pintu kantin

Aku menoleh ke arah suara menggelegar itu yang ternyata seorang guru bertubuh besar dengan wajah menakutkan yang dipenuh dengan bekas luka gores. Ada apa dengan guru-guru di sekolah ini memiliki wajah luka-luka?

Kemarin Pak Iruka, sekarang guru besar ini.

"Habis sudah kalau Pak Ibiki turun tangan," gumam Naruto

Aku mengeryit, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Tenten menghela nafas, "Pak Ibiki itu salah satu guru yang bertanggung jawab dalam kedisiplinan. Jadi jika ada pertengkaran seperti ini, Pak Ibiki akan memberi hukuman yang tergolong sadis."

Aku tidak ingin bertanya hukuman apa yang akan diberikan karena yakin jika aku tidak akan mendapatkannya. Mana mungkin aku akan bertengkar seperti yang Uchiha itu lakukan?

Pak Ibiki langsung turun tangan memisahkan Uchiha dengan pria yang dipastikan sudah hampir pingsan karena menerima tinju secara sepihak itu. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan lebam kebiruan dan cukup mengenaskan.

"Kuperingatkan Sakura," kata Karin tiba-tiba. "Jangan pernah mau berhubungan dengan Uchiha atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah. Dia itu salah satu murid yang paling berbahaya di sekolah ini."

Aku mengeryit, "Berbahaya?"

"Baik dari masalah dan pribadinya, dia itu bermasalah."

"Aku mengerti," jawabku sambil melihat Uchiha yang diseret oleh Pak Ibiki

Pria itu melawan dengan menepis kasar tangan Pak Ibiki yang berusaha menenangkannya, namun dengan cepat guru berbadan besar itu menggunakan tenaganya dan mendominasi Uchiha dengan mengunci kedua tangan pria itu di punggungnya hingga tidak dapat berkutik untuk dibawa pergi.

Aku yang penasaran dengan wajah Uchiha, tetap memperhatikan pria itu saat diseret oleh Pak Ibiki keluar dari kantin. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat karena melewati meja kami, aku dapat melihat wajah Uchiha dengan jelas.

Rambut itu, mata itu dan wajah itu.

Detik itu juga aku terdiam. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa pada pria yang sudah membuatku gagal melarikan diri dari sekolah ini kemarin?

Sial, Uchiha itu Sasuke.

"Hey," aku harus memastikannya. "Siapa nama panjang Uchiha?"

Hinata terlihat penasaran, tapi tetap menjawab. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sial.

Itu memang dia.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya. "Kau tertarik dengannya? Para gadis selalu tertarik karena wajah tampannya. Apa kau juga?"

"Ini peringatan untukmu, Sakura!" Tenten menunjukku dengan garpu miliknya. "Jangan pernah mendekati Uchiha Sasuke atau kau akan terjebak masalah. Dia itu berbahaya, kau sudah melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi, bukan?"

"Yah, kami tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu karena menyukai wajah tampannya. Siapa yang tidak?" Karin mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum memaklumi. "Aku juga menyukai wajah tampannya. Tapi setelah mendengar masalahnya... aku lebih baik mundur."

Ugh. Ada apa dengan mereka semua menuduhku menyukai bajingan yang sudah mengagalkanku untuk kabur demi sebuah nilai?

Aku menyuap salad terakhirku, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pernah tergoda oleh wajah tampan."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertawa, "Itu memang benar. Untuk orang normal sepertimu, tidak mungkin menyukai pria bermasalah seperti Uchiha, bukan?"

"Itu benar." Meskipun sindirian itu membuatku kesal, kali ini aku harus setuju dengannya. "Lagipula, kami tidak akan berada di kelas yang sama, bukan? Jadi, tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk kami berbicara."

Entah kenapa keempatnya saling memandang, membuatku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku tidak ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya rasa penasaranku hari ini tidak dapat terkontrol dan mengkhianati otakku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya

"Sepertinya harapanmu akan sia-sia saja, Sakura." Karin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakannya, "Uchiha Sasuke itu berada di kelas yang sama dengan kita semua."

Aku memang sial.

 **# # # # #**

"Ini kelas kita."

Aku menatap kelas yang dimasuki oleh Karin dan Tenten dengan tidak bersemangat. Aku bisa melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan yang terlihat seperti campuran antara kelas dengan penjara serta para murid yang terlihat normal, namun aku tahu jika mereka semua tidak seperti penampilannya.

Dan aku tidak bersemangat karena mengetahui fakta jika Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai murid paling bermasalah di sekolah ini ternyata berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Kebetulan, pria itu juga orang yang sudah mengagalkanku untuk kabur pada hari pertama masuk ke tempat ini.

"Sakura?" panggilan Hinata menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Tidak masuk?"

"Uhm, aku bingung harus duduk dimana." Kilahku agar ia tidak curiga lalu melirik seluruh kelas. "Dimana Ino?"

Naruto yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin bersama dengan Chouji."

Aku mengeryit, "Siapa Chouji?"

Kekasihnya kah?

Hinata tertawa merdu seakan mengingat sesuatu, "Chouji itu teman sebangkunya Ino dan mereka berdua cukup unik karena bisa berteman."

Bahuku langsung merosot saat tahu Ino sudah memiliki teman sebangku, "Unik bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," sahut Naruto lalu mendorongku untuk masuk ke kelas. "Ayo, masuk dan sapa teman sekelasmu yang baru."

Saat Naruto mendorongku masuk, detik itu juga seluruh pandangan mata yang penasaran langsung menatapku. Seharusnya aku sudah tidak merasa apa pun lagi setelah semua tatapan mata penasaran yang kurasakan di kantin tadi, tapi entah kenapa saat berada di kelas segalanya terasa berbeda.

Aku merasa gugup.

"Hey, ini dia bintang baru di kelas kita! Haruno Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto memperkenalkanku dengan mencolok

Sialan.

Aku melotot ke arah pria itu dan menepis tangannya yang sedaritadi masih berada di punggungku lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Kurasa kau juga sudah mempunyai teman sebangku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum menyesal, "Naruto teman sebangkuku."

"Lalu siapa teman sebangkuku?" tanyaku bingung

Alih-alih menjawabku, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto seolah meminta bantuan untuk menjawab. Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang siapa teman sebangkuku saat melihat senyum jahil di wajah Naruto.

"Lupakan saja," kataku membuang muka

Emeraldku melihat sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang masih kosong di bagian sudut belakang dekat jendela yang terlihat belum ada pemiliknya karena tidak ada tas di tempat itu. Kakiku langsung melangkah ke meja tersebut dengan melewati tatapan penasaran yang mengikuti.

"Kau yakin mau duduk di situ, Sakura?" tanya Karin yang berada dua meja di depanku

Aku mengeryit, "Mau dimana lagi? Apa di sini ada yang tidak mempunyai teman sebangku?"

"Sebenarnya ada," jawab Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Karin. "Dan kau berada di tempat yang tepat."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah, bukan?" tanyaku duduk dengan santai

Karin mengangkat bahunya, "Yah kuharap kau bisa nyaman di sana."

Entah apa artinya, aku tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut dan memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah jendela yang memiliki terealis besi seperti asrama. Pemandangan yang disajikan pun cenderung tidak menarik karena ternyata hanya sebuah taman yang tak terawat dan menakutkan.

Kapan sih mulai kelasnya? Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui siapa guru pembimbingku dan bertanya padanya apa masalahku hingga bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena aku yakin sekali, pasti ada kesalahpahaman yang membuatku berada di tempat ini.

Aku tidak akan pernah percaya jika orang tuaku yang benar-benar melakukannya karena mereka tidak terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

 _TEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT TEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT_

Aku menutup telingaku dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar suara nyaring yang menyakiti telinga dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang melakukannya karena hampir seluruh penghuni kelas menutup kedua telinga mereka sambil menggerutu.

Jangan katakan jika itu belnya?

Aku melihat Ino muncul dari pintu kelas bersama dengan seorang pria di belakangnya sambil tertawa. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ukuran tubuh pria itu yang benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Ino. Jika teman sekamarku itu sangat kurus, pria bernama Chouji itu benar-benar gemuk seperti balon udara yang memiliki kaki.

Tidak heran jika Hinata mengatakan mereka berdua unik karena bisa berteman.

Tidak lama setelah Ino dan Chouji masuk, pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan kali ini bukan seorang murid karena pria itu cukup terlihat dewasa serta tidak memakai seragam sepertiku. Jelas sekali, pria itu seorang guru.

Tapi, apa guru sekolah ini tidak normal? Kenapa pria itu memaki masker untuk menutupi setengah dari wajahnya? Dan apa-apaan matanya yang terlihat mengantuk dan tidak bersemangat itu?

"Selamat pagi," sapanya yang terlihat terpaksa lalu melirik buku yang ia bawa. "Hmm, sepertinya kita mempunyai murid baru."

Aku kembali merasakan tatapan dari kelas yang membuat guru tersebut mengetahui keberadaanku di kelas. Entah kenapa perasaan gugup kembali menguasaiku hingga tanpa sadar tanganku sudah terangkat dengan senyum canggung ke arah semua orang.

"Itu saya."

"Haruno Sakura, bukan?" tanyanya

Aku menggangguk, "Benar."

Guru itu meletakkan buku yang ia bawa, "Aku Kakashi. Guru yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk kelas ini. Kurasa kau sudah tahu peraturan sekolah ini dengan membaca buku peraturan yang diberikan padamu, bukan? Kuharap kau bisa mematuhinya atau aku terpaksa bekerja lembur."

Dan suara sorakan tidak setuju langsung menggema di kelas yang terlihat setengah bercanda karena ucapan Pak Kakashi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung lalu melirik ke arah kursi kosong yang berada di sebelahku dan menyadari jika ada satu orang yang belum berada di kelas ini.

Astaga.

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

Cepat-cepat aku mengangkat tanganku sebelum Pak Kakashi berbalik ke arah papan tulis, "PAK!"

Pria itu menatapku, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kurasa ia menungguku untuk mengatakan kepentinganku.

"SAYA MAU PINDAH TEMPAT!"

Pak Kakashi menghela nafas, kedua tangannya langsung terlipat di dada. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangkumu."

"Itulah alasan saya mau pindah tempat," sahutku

Mata Pak Kakashi langsung mengelilingi seluruh meja yang berada di depannya, "Sayang sekali, kau bisa lihat sendiri sudah tidak ada tempat kosong selain yang kau tempati."

"Apa boleh seseorang bertukar tempat denganku?" tanyaku pantang menyerah

Detik itu juga aku mendengar suara tidak nyaman dari teman sekelasku serta tatapan tidak suka yang jelas sekali tertuju ke arahku. Mungkin mereka semua juga tidak mau berada di tempatku ini.

"Hmm," Pak Kakashi melirik ke arah murid-muridnya. "Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Siapa yang mau bertukar tempat dengan Haruno?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab bahkan semua orang terlihat tidak ingin menatap mata sanng guru agar tidak ditanya atau mendapatkan kesan jika mereka ingin bertukar tempat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Haruno. Tidak ada yang bersedia, jadi kau bisa duduk disana selama satu tahun ke depan."

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!

"Tapi, Pak-"

Brak!

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan kasar memotong kalimatku dan detik itu juga semua pandangan berpindah ke arah orang yang baru saja muncul di kelas. Aku menelan ludah saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Uchiha Sasuke," tegur Pak Kakashi. "Kau terlambat?"

Pria itu terlihat tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Pak Kakashi, "Aku ditahan oleh Pak Ibiki."

Alih-alih marah dengan nada kurang ajar dari pria itu, Pak Kakashi menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seakan hal itu sudah biasa. "Lagi-lagi kau membuat masalah?"

Tanpa menjawab, pria itu langsung melenggang begitu saja ke arahku. Tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri lagi dan aku hanya bisa pasrah duduk sambil berharap jika pria itu tidak menggenalku.

Namun ternyata, saat berjalan ke arahku mata hitam itu langsung terkejut mengetahui jika mejanya yang selama ini ditempati olehnya sendiri ternyata sudah ada orang lain. Wajah dingin yang penuh dengan kekesalan saat masuk ke dalam kelas itu berubah dalam sekejap.

Karena Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekati dengan senyuman kejam sambil menyapa dengan nada yang entah kenapa membuatku merinding.

"Sepertinya kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di sekolah ini, gadis liar?"

Sial. Dia mengingatku.

 **# # # # #**

 **TBC**

 **Halooo XD**

 **Btw Risa mau minta masukan atau kritikan yang sopan dari kalian untuk cerita ini mengingat tema yang diambil cukup dalam dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ditambah, Risa minta ampun karena semua typo yang bertebaran :( dan kalau kalian menemukannya, kalian bisa memberitahu kita kok di review atau PM.**

 **Love you all *KissHugKissHug***


End file.
